The Marauder Court
by Abigail-Nicole
Summary: The school year is past, and the Oracle's days of prosperity are put on a halt by summer. But our favorite Marauders were far from inactive during the summer, and this authoress happened to find records of...
1. July 6th

The school is past, and the _Oracle's_ days of prosperity are put on a halt by summer. But our favorite Marauders were far from inactive during the summer, and this authoress happened to find records of...

**The Marauder Court **

  
_(as recorded by Peter Pettigrew, Mr. Wormtail)_

Place: Hogwarts express   
Date: July 6th.   
Members: Remus Lupin, Mr. Moony   
Peter Pettigrew, Mr. Wormtail   
Sirius Black, Mr. Padfoot   
James Potter, Mr. Prongs   
Lily Evans, Miss Lily (Mrs. Prongs)   
Aladdin Niadria, Miss Aladdin (Mrs. Moony)

Prongs: I think a meeting is in order. Mr. Prongs hereby calls a meeting of the Marauding Marauders of Hogwarts...and their girlfriends. Pledge?   
MWPP: We solemnly swear that we are up to no good and shall quest to aid all fellow mischief makers in generations past, future, and present, causing as much trouble as possible.   
Prongs: Now, to business.   
_Moony raises his hand_   
Prongs: Mr. Moony has the floor.   
Moony: Mr. Moony would like to suggest we change our name to merely "The Marauders" as calling ourselves the "Marauding Marauders" is redundant and makes us sound like demented kindergarteners.   
Lily: Miss Lily would like to point out that naming yourselves at all makes you sound like demented kindergarteners.   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot would like to suggest that Miss Lily be left out of this conversation, as she is evil and smells bad.   
Lily: Miss Lily would like to suggest that Mr. Padfoot go to--  
Prongs: Enough. A motion has been set forth. All in favor?   
MWPP: Aye!  
Prongs: We have been officially changed to the Marauders of Hogwarts.   
Aladdin: Miss Aladdin would like to know why you must name yourselves at all.   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot would like to point out that Miss Aladdin is not a member of the Marauders, therefore has no right to speak.   
Prongs: Denied. Miss Aladdin is invited to this meeting at the request of Mr. Moony. You know the rules, Mr. Padfoot.   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot would like a vote to change the rules!   
Prongs: All in favor?   
Padfoot: Aye!   
Prongs: All against?   
Moony: Nay!   
Prongs: Nay!   
Lily: Nay!   
Aladdin: Nay!   
_Padfoot pouts. _   
Wormtail: Mr. Wormtail would like to set forth a motion to keep an official record book of all our meetings.   
Prongs: A motion has been put forth. All in favor?   
MWPP: Aye!   
Prongs: Agreed. What shall we name the book?   
Moony: Mr Moony would like to suggest naming it 'The Marauder Court.'   
Prongs: All in favor?   
MWPP: Aye!   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot would like to suggest Mr. Wormtail be made Official Record-Keeper, as he is already taking records.   
Moony: Mr. Moony would like to suggest letting Mr. Wormtail having his own say.   
Wormtail: Mr. Wormtail agrees.   
Prongs: Agreed. Mr. Wormtail is hereby dubbed Official Record-Keeper.   
Aladdin: Miss Aladdin would like to ask why he must be 'dubbed' as he is not a foreign language nor a knight.   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot would like to remark that we use whatever terms we please.   
Aladdin: Miss Aladdin would like to point out that you may use whatever terms you please, but it makes you sound retarded.   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot would like to suggest that Mrs. Moony keep her abnormally large nose out of other people's business.   
Aladdin: Miss Aladdin would like to say that comment was uncalled for and suggest Mr. Padfoot go elsewhere if he's going to stick his head up his rear end.   
Prongs: Mr. Prongs calls order! Order!   
Lily: Miss Lily would like to say that saying that made Mr. Prongs sound retarded.   
Prongs: Mr. Prongs would like to say that the rules state--  
Lily: Miss Lily requests a copy of the rules.   
Prongs: Denied. Rules are to be shown to official Marauders only, as is stated in the rules.   
Lily: Miss Lily would like to say that is the most perfectly ridicious rule ever heard.   
Aladdin: Miss Aladdin would like to add that by inviting us the the meeting, you have made us honorary Marauders.   
Wormtail: Mr. Wormtail would like to request a moment of silence while he finishes writing down everything.   
Moony: Mr. Moony suggests that Mr. Wormtail borrows Mr. Prongs's Quick-Quotes Quill.   
_Prongs gives Wormtail his Quick-Quotes Quill_   
Aladdin: Miss Aladdin would like to point out that this is getting off topic.   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot would like to suggest keeping a copy of the rules in the record book.   
Prongs: A motion has been set forth. All in favor?   
MWPP: Aye!   
Aladdin: Miss Aladdin and Miss Lily would like a copy of the rules.   
Prongs: All in favor?   
Moony: Aye!   
Wormtail: Aye!   
Padfoot: Nay!   
Prongs: Mr. Prongs votes Aye and Mr. Padfoot is outnumbered.   
_He hands Lily and Aladdin a copy of the rules and they begin to read._

* * *

All ideas copyright the Marauders and Abigail, all characters copyright JK Rowling, the goddess/murderer. Lines three through seven copyright Nicole (danellegirl56@yahoo.com). 

* * *

**Notebook:** Lines three-through-seven were invented by the awesome, the goddess of MSTing, Nicole. No, not me. The rules are next chapter, that's why this one's so short. Enjoy, all! Next chapter is rules, chapter after that continuation of this same meeting. 


	2. Rules

The school is past, and the _Oracle's_ days of prosperity are put on a halt by summer. But our favorite Marauders were far from inactive during the summer, and this authoress happened to find records of...

**The Marauder Court **

  
_(as recorded by Peter Pettigrew, Mr. Wormtail)_

**Rules**

1. All members shall speak in the third person during the meetings.   
2. The meetings shall be held as a court of law, where all suggestions must be forwarded as actions and approved by a three-out-of-four majority.   
3. Mr. Prongs shall judge, and if any members feel he is not capable of judging, they may put forth a motion that must be approved by the other three Marauders before Mr. Prongs is relieved of his duty.   
4. If there are any dissentions among Marauders, they must be taken up in official meeting and mediated by Mr. Moony, and judged by Mr. Prongs. If Mr. Moony or Mr. Prongs is incapable of doing their duties, then Miss Lily (at Hogwarts) or Miss Maddy (otherwise) shall be notified and judge.   
5. All members have a right to call a meeting any time all four Marauders are present.   
6. If any Marauder is unable to make a meeting, he must report an official leave-of-absence to the court.   
7. Marauders may invite their girlfriends, who are then subject to all Marauder rules and customs.   
_Clause: The girlfriend must have been in place more than six weeks to be invited to a meeting on account of Mr. Padfoot's weekly flings. _   
8. Mr. Prongs's owl Nena is the official owl of the Marauder meetings. In case of emergency or absence of Nena, Dustbin, Mr. Padfoot's owl, may be used.   
9. If any disputes are evenly matched, two and two votes, than Miss Lily or Miss Maddy must vote.   
10. The Marauding Pledge must be said at the beginning of each meeting.   
11. All things said in each meeting shall be recorded in the offical record book, the Marauder Court.   
12. No one may open the record book without the password, otherwise the book shall spout nonsense, insults, and Pig Latin at the offender and emit a loud wailing siren.   
13. No secrets of pranks shall ever be revealed.   
14. The Marauders must always stand together. No Marauder shall ever serve detention or duel alone.   
15. Miss Maddy is an honorary Marauder, as she helped establish the group in the first place. 

Members

Miss Maddy - Madeline Potter   
Mr. Prongs - James Potter   
Mr. Wormtail - Peter Pettigrew   
Mr. Padfoot - Sirius Black   
Mr. Moony - Remus Lupin 

_Honorary_   
Miss Lily - Lily Evans   
Miss Aladdin - Aladdin Niadra 

The Marauding Pledge   
_

We solemnly swear that we are up to no good and shall quest to aid all fellow mischief makers in generations past, future, and present, causing as much trouble as possible.

_

* * *

All ideas copyright the Marauders and Abigail, all characters copyright JK Rowling, the goddess/murderer. The idea inspired by Nicole (danellegirl56@yahoo.com), made possible by Esquiline (randomness muse). 

* * *

**Notebook:** Chapter 2. Rules, members, and the pledge. Chapter three is a continuation of meeting one. Enjoy, please review! 


	3. Debate Team

The school year is past, and the _Oracle's_ days of prosperity are put on a halt by summer. But our favorite Marauders were far from inactive during the summer, and this authoress happened to find records of...

**The Marauder Court **

  
_(as recorded by Peter Pettigrew, Mr. Wormtail)_

Place: Hogwarts express   
Date: July 6th.   
Members: Remus Lupin, Mr. Moony   
Peter Pettigrew, Mr. Wormtail   
Sirius Black, Mr. Padfoot   
James Potter, Mr. Prongs   
Lily Evans, Miss Lily (Mrs. Prongs)   
Aladdin Niadria, Miss Aladdin (Mrs. Moony)  
_continued_

Prongs: Now onto business. Summer is upon us. This means that our days of pranking the Slytherins are over, ka-put, and officially done with. Are there any suggestions to put before the court or any pre-laid plans?   
Moony: Mr. Moony would like to inform the court he shall be on vacation in Paris for two weeks.   
Prongs: Mr. Moony's plans have been duly noted. Mark it down on the official record calender, Mr. Wormtail.   
Lily: Miss Lily would like to inform the group she and Mr. Prongs will be vacationing in Flordia with her cousin, Miss Amretta.   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot would like to say Miss Amretta has an odd name.   
Lily: Miss Lily would like to say Miss Amretta's name is none of Mr. Padfoot's business.   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot requests Mrs. Prongs stop planning the Prongs family's honeymoon at the official Marauder court.   
Lily: Miss Lily would like to point out that Mr. Padfoot keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot would like to object Miss Lily stole his line!   
Moony: Mr. Moony would like for Mr. Padfoot and Miss Lily to stop arguing.   
Prongs: Mr. Moony has set forth a proposition. All in favor?   
Aladdin: Aye!   
Moony: Aye!   
Prongs: Aye!   
Lily: Nay!   
Padfoot: Nay!   
Prongs: As Miss Lily and Mr. Padfoot are outvoted, he would like to point out that their continuing this argument is against the will of the court and further insults from either party will be heavily fined.   
Lily: Miss Lily would like to say that is thorougly ridicoulous.   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot would like to point out that Miss Lily has just said the rules are irrelevant. If the rules are not held sacred, this court should go to the dogs now.   
Prongs: Mr. Padfoot, there is nothing in the rules about respecting the rules and that you cannont control the court.   
Padfoot: Motion to change the rules to respect the Marauder patriotism!   
Prongs: Denied in the interests of free speech in both parties.   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot is outraged and would like to complain does Mr. Prongs think this is America?   
Aladdin: Miss Aladdin would like to point out that Mr. Padfoot is going against the will of the court by continuing this argument.   
Padfoot: In the interests of free speech, Mr. Padfoot would like to point out that this court is contradicting itself if it claims free speech and postpones an argument.   
Prongs: Mr. Padfoot is correct. Motion appealed.   
Lily: Miss Lily would like to point out that even in the interests of free speech, the judge may call truce in the interests of keeping order.   
Prongs: Mr. Prongs refuses all requests on the grounds that this is not a debate team. All previous motions undone.   
Aladdin: Miss Aladdin would like a motion to open a debate!   
Moony: Mr Moony would hastily claim to act as mediator!   
Wormtail: Mr. Wormtail would like to exit himself on the grounds of taking notes!   
Prongs: Mr. Prongs will hastily claim to act as judge. A motion has been set forth. All in favor?   
Padfoot: Aye!   
Aladdin: Aye!   
Lily: Aye!   
Prongs: _(sigh)_ Motion forwarded. Mr. Moony has the floor.   
Moony: This debate is now open, the topic of free speech. A moment to organize into teams.   
_Lily and Aladdin are on a team, Padfoot by himself, Wormtail recording. _   
Moony: The issue: free speech in the courtroom. Does the court have the power to stop Mr. Padfoot, or any person, to stop an argument?   
Prongs: _(under his breath)_ I wish I could stop this whole thing now.   
Moony: The views: the party for the court, Miss Lily, Miss Aladdin. The view against the court, Mr. Padfoot. Opening statements, please, keep it brief. Mr. Padfoot, as the minority, you go first.   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot would like to present himself before the court as a victim. This court claims free speech as a right of all its participants, yet when it tires of hearing one point of view, it passes a motion to silence one of its occupants. This is not right nor fair towards the person speaking, and this dishonors the court as going against its word.   
Moony: _(sigh)_ The counter argument?   
Lily: Miss Lily would like to point out, with no offense in mind, that some people talk merely to obstruct the court, and that such talk is often petty and demeaning, impeding justice and higher matters to satisfy a personal grudge.   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot objects!   
Moony: Speaking out of turn!   
_(Padfoot shuts his mouth)_   
Moony: Mr. Padfoot has the floor.   
Padfoot: The issue being debated here is not the topic of the argument, but rather the right of the person to say it, even if some people may think what the person says is petty, they cannot deny the person's right to say it.   
_Miss Aladdin makes a rude gesture at Mr. Padfoot_   
Moony: _(stifiling a laugh)_ That was uncalled for! Penalty to Miss Aladdin; Miss Lily has the floor.   
Lily: Miss Lily would like to say that the issue being debated here is the court's right to take away speaking priveleges of the person speaking, not the freedom of speech, and would also like to point out they are not in America. If the person speaking is impeding justice, than the court has a right, even a responsibility, to make sure the person in question does not waste precious court time, and other people's time, arguing about petty things.   
Prongs: Mr. Prongs excuses himself on the pretense of going to the bathroom.   
_Mr. Prongs hurriedly exits the carriage, stops outside and sighs in relief. _   
Moony: Mr. Moony would like to point out that Miss Lily is repeating her points. We don't want to be here all day.   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot would like to point out that we are indeed here all day and that Miss Lily is slimy and smells bad.   
Moony: That was uncalled for. Penalty to Mr. Padfoot; Miss Aladdin has the floor.   
Aladdin: Miss Aladdin would like to point out that with the judge absent, there is no use in continuing this debate as there can be no final verdict.   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot would like to point out that the debate is against the court and that Mr. Prongs will, being a judge, naturally be prejudiced in favor of the court and Miss Lily, and that a new judge be requested.   
Moony: Mr. Padfoot's request is put on hold until Mr. Prongs returns, as it would be unsporting to remove him in his absence.   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot would like this court to go to the dogs!   
Moony: Denied. Mr Padfoot may not take control of this court. _(sighs)_ This is gonna be a looong train ride. 

* * *

  
All ideas copyright the Marauders and Abigail, all characters copyright JK Rowling, the goddess/murderer. The idea inspired by Nicole (danellegirl56@yahoo.com), made possible by Esquiline (randomness muse).   


* * *

**Notebook:** It was a small stroke of brilliance to keep Wormtail occupied keeping records as an excuse not to say much. What can I say. And poor Remus, James, and Peter will do anything _not_ to have to get between two angry girlfriends and Sirius. The debate will be interrupted next chapter, no fear. It was getting motonous anyway. The chapters should be fairly quick unless I stumble into writer's block; this is fun and easy to write. 


	4. Interruptions of an Unpleasantly Slyther...

The school year is past, and the _Oracle's_ days of prosperity are put on a halt by summer. But our favorite Marauders were far from inactive during the summer, and this authoress happened to find records of...

**The Marauder Court **

  
_(as recorded by Peter Pettigrew, Mr. Wormtail)_

Place: Hogwarts express   
Date: July 6th.   
Members: Remus Lupin, Mr. Moony   
Peter Pettigrew, Mr. Wormtail   
Sirius Black, Mr. Padfoot   
James Potter, Mr. Prongs   
Lily Evans, Miss Lily (Mrs. Prongs)   
Aladdin Niadria, Miss Aladdin (Mrs. Moony)  
_continued_

Padfoot: Mr. Prongs returns!   
Prongs: Mr. Prongs requests a halt to this debate immediately.   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot questions Mr. Prongs's decisino and demands to know why?   
Prongs: Mr. Padfoot, the sworn enemy of the Marauders is standing right out there.   
Lily: Honestly--  
_All jump to their feet as the carriage door opens, revealing Prongs to be correct. _   
Padfoot: Snivellus! What happened, the front of the train was so swamped with grease they sent you back here to pollute us?   
Snape: Very funny, Black. Maybe it wouldn't be so funny if I were to tell everyone what Lupin here was.   
Padfoot: You do, you die.   
Snape: I don't think so, Black.   
Lily: This is all well and good, but is there a reason you came back here, or was it merely an act of war?   
Snape: Look, the Mudblood speaks.   
_Prongs takes a step towards Snape. _   
Prongs: One more word out of you, Snivellus, and you'll be eating dirt for a week.   
Snape: Oh how touching. Gag me. Head Boy wants a Prefect meeting at the front of the train.   
Moony: You've told us. We'll go. Leave.   
Wormtail: Stop polluting our compartment.   
Snape: I wouldn't stay in here if you paid me. Filthy muggle-lovers, werewolves, and Mudbloods.   
_Prongs punches Snape in the face, sending him sprawling outside the door, clutching his face. _   
Prongs: I don't care what you know, Snivellus. One more crack like that--where someone can hear you--and about my girlfriend--and you _will_ regret it.   
_Snape scowls and slinks off down the train. _   
Moony: Mr. Moony, Miss Aladdin, and Miss Lily request a leave of abscense.   
Prongs: Accepted. You are free to go.   
_Moony, Aladdin, and Lily leave the compartment_   
Padfoot: Mr. Padfoot requests a motion to leave the compartment.   
Prongs: Reason?   
Padfoot: Well....um.....Mr. Padfoot has a prior appointment.   
Prongs: the prior appointment?   
Padfoot: .....Carrie House.   
_Prongs and Wormtail start to laugh_   
Padfoot: It is not funny!   
Prongs: Excused. And as there are only two remaining Marauders, the meeting is officially closed. 

* * *

  
All ideas copyright the Marauders and Abigail, all characters copyright JK Rowling, the goddess/murderer. The idea inspired by Nicole (danellegirl56@yahoo.com), made possible by Esquiline (randomness muse).   


* * *

**Notebook:** Whoever guessed Snape, cookies to you. You were right. I'm kind of a conversation block right here, but the chapter (and first meeting) is over now. Wow. Short, I know, and pretty much just an ending. I might just put it on the end of Chapter three. Don't worry, next chapter soon. 


	5. Meeting Two

The school year is past, and the _Oracle's_ days of prosperity are put on a halt by summer. But our favorite Marauders were far from inactive during the summer, and this authoress happened to find records of...

**The Marauder Court **

  
_(as recorded by Peter Pettigrew, Mr. Wormtail)_

Place: Potter Manor   
Date: July 10th   
Members: Remus Lupin, Mr. Moony   
Peter Pettigrew, Mr. Wormtail   
Sirius Black, Mr. Padfoot   
James Potter, Mr. Prongs   
Madeline Potter, Miss Maddy   
Lily Evans, Miss Lily (Mrs. Prongs) 

**Prongs:** Mr. Prongs hereby calls this meeting of the Marauders of Hogwarts to order...and Miss Lily. Pledge?   
**MWPP & Maddy:** We solemnly swear that we are up to no good and shall quest to aid all fellow mischief makers in generations past, future, and present, causing as much trouble as possible.   
_Moony raises his hand _   
**Moony:** Mr. Moony requests we change our name from 'the Marauders of Hogwarts' to merely 'the Marauders' as we are no longer at school.   
**Prongs: ** A motion has been set forth. All in favor?   
**All:** Aye!   
**Prongs:** We are now the Marauders.   
**Padfoot:** Why is Mr. Moony always the one to complain about our name?   
**Moony:** Because Mr. Moony pays more attention to our name than Mr. Padfoot does.   
**Lily: ** Miss Lily would like to know the exact situation on Miss Maddy and her connections with the Marauders.   
**Prongs:** Miss Maddy, will you tell your story?   
**Maddy:** It is your club, Mr. Prongs.   
**Padfoot:** Okay, Mr. Padfoot gets to tell it. It all began one summer day when Mr. Padfoot was over at Mr. Prongs's house, and--  
**Lily:** Miss Lily requests that Mr. Padfoot be allowed to speak in first person during his story, as it otherwise makes it very long and drawn out and makes him sound retarded.   
**Prongs:** Request accepted. Mr. Padfoot has temporary power to speak in the first person.   
**Padfoot:** Okay, me and Prongs were at his house and we were bored, okay?   
**Moony:** Oh no...not this again.   
**Padfoot: ** Quiet. Well anyway, we were bored. There were no more pranks to play.   
**Prongs:** Yeah, my mum was pretty much terrified by then anyway.   
**Padfoot:** Who has power to speak in first person, here? Only me, hello!   
**Prongs:** _impatient_ Mr. Prongs grants all members temporary power to speak in first person.   
**Maddy:** You hadn't done enough to poor Mum by then.   
**Padfoot:** It wasn't that bad.   
**Lily:** What was it?   
**Padfoot:** Only a few dungbombs, a few exploding teacups, that one Garglefrugle-MonsterBeast, then there was the incident with the niffler--  
**Prongs:** But that was purely accidental, you understand.   
**Maddy:** _wryly_ Quite. And it was pure accident you let it loose three feet away from Mum's jewelry box.   
**Padfoot:** It was!   
**Maddy:** Riiight.   
**Lily:** Get on with the story.   
**Padfoot:** Well, anyway, we were bored, and totally out of prank ideas. This was before I found my radio.   
**Moony:** and I wish you never had found that stupid radio.   
**Padfoot:** I like my radio. Well anyway, we were out of prank ideas and bored, and we were ten years old.   
**Lily:** What's the difference?  
**Prongs:** _injured_ We're sixteen!   
**Lily: ** I repeat, what's the difference?   
**Padfoot:** Sush. You just lost your speaking priveleges.   
**Lily:** _bemused_ What?  
**Padfoot:** Well, anyway, we were ten years old, and we were into the whole 'secret club' thing.   
**Maddy:** I was the one who was thirteen.   
**Padfoot:** And we wanted to start a secret club but we didn't know what to name it or where to build it.   
**Moony:** _under his breath, along with Padfoot_ And so we decided to build the clubhouse out in the backyard...  
**Padfoot:** And we were trying to paint a sign on the door, but we couldn't because we didn't have a name.   
**MWPP:** _along with Padfoot_ then Prongs told me to go ask Maddy, and she was reading the court book at the time, and she said to call ourselves the Marauders.   
**Padfoot:** Right! And so we painted it on the door but we misspelled it and called ourselves the "Mrading Mruders" in big red paint and it was permanent and James's mum laughed her head off at us and we couldn't figure out what was so funny.   
**Moony:** _finishing it_ then when they got on the Hogwarts express for the first time, they met me and we got to be friends. And they let me into their 'secret club'.   
**Maddy:** Don't forget Wormtail.   
**Padfoot:** I was getting to that! Well, then we added Wormtail. At first we thought girls were gross.   
**Prongs:** But we didn't know Lily.   
**Lily:** I feel flattered.   
**Padfoot:** Then I got that crush on Sylvia Cress, remember her? She turned out to be this snotty little brat, after all.   
**Moony:** but she was pretty.   
**Padfoot:** She was a fifth year.   
**Lily:** When was your first kiss, again?   
**Padfoot:** I was five years old.   
**Lily: ** Why am I not surprised?   
**Padfoot:** That was Wendy Haver, the girl next door. She had these two braided pigtails that I thought were sooo awesome at the time.   
**Wormtail:** _snorts_   
**Padfoot:**Hey, I was five. Give me a break.   
** Moony:** Why? You never give us a break.   
**Padfoot:** You just lost your speaking priveleges. No more chocolate frogs for you.   
**Moony:** No! Not the chocolate frogs!   
**Padfoot:** Be quiet, then. Anyway....what was I saying?   
**Maddy: ** You were just telling us who you had a crush on.   
**Padfoot:**Right! Anyway, you know that Ravenclaw girl...hey, no I wasn't!   
_Padfoot glares at Maddy_   
**Maddy:** Sorry Sirius, but you're so easy to bribe.   
**Padfoot:** This is a meeting! Nicknames only!   
**Prongs:** Right, this is a meeting! And its purpose was not to relate the history of Padfoot's girlfriends.   
**Moony:** That would take all day.   
**Lily: ** Tell me about it. I've had way too many girls come crying to me over it.   
**Moony:** What, you're like their guidance counselor or something?  
**Lily:** They think I am.   
**Maddy:** What's with the 'like'? Has Moony turned into a Valley Girl?  
**Padfoot:**_in a fake Californian accent_ And then I was like, no way! And then he was like, way! And I was like, don't go there girlfriend, and he was all talk to the hand, and then I was like, well fine, be that way, and I was all like, fine, it's over!   
_There is a short silence_   
**Prongs:** That was disturbing.   
**Lily:**Very.   
**Maddy:** It was hilarious.   
**Prongs:** What was I saying?  
**Maddy:** About how the purpose of this meeting was to discuss how to best be my slaves.   
**Prongs:** Um, no. Sorry. No, the purpose of the meeting is to inform the group in three calendar changes.   
**Wormtail:** Who's?   
**Prongs:** Mr. Padfoot, Miss Lily, and I are going on vacation to Flordia.   
**Moony:** Are we back to third person?   
**Prongs:** All temporary first person powers are retracted, third person is re-instated.   
**Maddy:** Miss Maddy would like to inform the court that she will be spending all of July with her fiance in Ireland.   
**Padfoot:** Oooh, Miss Maddy's going to marry an Irishman? Mr. Padfoot would like to caution her to beware of his temper, as Irishmen are notorious for their temper.   
**Maddy:** Miss Maddy requests a safejacket so Mr. Padfoot will not hurt himself.   
**Prongs:** Do you have a safejacket?   
**Maddy:** No.   
**Prongs: ** Motion denied.   
**Maddy:** Darn.   
**Lily:** Miss Lily would like to ask Mr. Moony where Mrs. Moony is?   
**Moony:** Miss Aladdin is currently at her home, like all sane people should be.   
**Padfoot:** Mr. Padfoot would like to know if Mr. Moony's vacation plans include her?   
**Moony:** What is this, court or the Spanish Inquisition? This is not an episode of 'Moony's Love Life'!   
**Maddy:** Miss Maddy sets forth a request to change it to an episode of 'Moony's Love Life'.   
**Padfoot:** Mr. Padfoot would like to say that if we don't reach for the stars, we will go to the dogs.   
**Prongs:** No, Mr. Padfoot may not take charge of this court, and no, this will not become an episode in a bad soap opera.   
**Moony:** I don't know whether to be offended or relieved.   
**Prongs:** First person speaking without a grant--penalty to Mr. Moony.   
**Padfoot:** You lose a point. Does anyone have any Drooble's Best Blowing Gum?   


* * *

  
All ideas copyright the Marauders and Abigail, all characters copyright JK Rowling, the goddess/murderer. The idea inspired by Nicole (danellegirl56@yahoo.com), made possible by Esquiline (randomness muse).   


* * *

**Notebook:** The 'you lost your speaking priveleges' is an idea from my Youth group. It was a strange ending, I know, but from here on out most of the chapter should cover one meeting. Padfoot's hysterical, isn't he? 


End file.
